


Good Morning, Angel

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: You tell Michael about one of your biggest fantasies, being woken up by sex, and he’s happy to indulge you.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Good Morning, Angel

Michael’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of footsteps walking outside his door in the outpost. He looks around the room, taking notice of his clothes strewn on the floor along with your hideous purple dress that is torn to shreds. A smile spreads across his face at the memory of the night’s events: him lazily eating you out on the chair next to the fireplace, you deepthroating him while on your knees with your hands tied behind your back, him fucking you all over the room, making you cum on his cock multiple times, hearing you scream his name over and over.

He turned his head to the right, his smile growing even wider at the sight of you on your side, completely naked with your back to him. He rolled over and scooted closer to you, head resting against the pillows as he watched your upper body rise and fall with each breath you took. His eyes roam down your body from the back of your neck to your mid-back, admiring the scratch marks he left on you when you were riding him; to your hips that were bruised from how tightly he gripped onto you; to your ass that was still slightly red from him spanking you raw.

Michael loved to mark you in places only you two knew about, loved how you always begged him to, with your sweet voice that drove him absolutely insane. You…this pure, untouched, innocent girl that had waltzed into his office for your interview only a few weeks prior, had actually been anything but pure. Your thoughts dripped with lust for him, willing to do anything and everything he had asked of you.

(“I can hear your thoughts, Y/N. I know all about your desires, your needs, your wish for a man’s touch,” Michael says, his face so close to yours you can feel his breath on your lips. You swallow thickly, clenching your jaw as you look him straight in the eye.

“You don’t know shit about my wants or desires, Mr. Langdon,” you snap, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong. You see, right now you’re thinking about my hand wrapped around that pretty throat of yours,” he whispers, placing his hand on your throat. “Judging by your silence, you know I’m right. Don’t you, angel?”)

He brought his hand to your shoulders and trailed his fingertips down your arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He repeated the action several times before remembering the conversation you all had before going to bed when you asked him if he could do what you all talked about a few days before: wake you up with sex. 

(“Are you sure, Y/N?” He had asked you while brushing a strand of sweat-soaked hair out of your face. You nodded, offering a gentle smile and a breathy, “I’m sure. Please, Michael?” He leaned in to press a soft kiss to your lips, smiling against your lips as he said, “Get some rest, my dear, you’re going to need it.”)

Michael runs his fingers from your arm to the front of your chest as he inches closer behind you. He ghosts his fingertips between your breasts to the areola before gently tweaking your nipple. He observes your reactions to his touch, careful not to wake you just yet. Your nipple hardens between his fingers, but you don’t stir or even make the smallest sound. He moves his hand to your other breast and mimics the same motions, pinching and rolling your nipple until it’s hardened.

Once satisfied, he moves your hair over your shoulder and presses his lips to the back of your neck, right on the sensitive spot that never fails to make you wet. He kisses, licks, and softly sucks on your sensitive skin, grinning when he notices you squirming under his touch, yet still sleeping peacefully.

He runs his hand down your back, over the swell of your ass, cupping your cheeks before gently moving your left leg forward. He grazes his fingertips along your inner thighs, inching closer and closer to your pussy with each movement. Finally, he brings a finger to your pussy, softly groaning into your shoulder as he feels how wet you are.

Michael lightly circles your clit, smearing your arousal over the aching nub. He resumes pressing kisses to the back of your neck as he moves his fingers from your clit to your entrance, pushing them inside of you. He feels your walls flutter around his fingers, feels more arousal gush over them as he pumps them in and out of your cunt.

Over the sound of his breathing and the squelching of his fingers pumping into your dripping pussy, he hears a whimper; soft and barely there. He senses your body slowly beginning to wake as he continues to gently finger you, causing more whimpers and soft whines. He removes his fingers after a while and wraps his hand around his throbbing shaft, beginning to stroke himself to full hardness.

He places his cock between your thighs, sliding through your drenched folds. He ruts against you for a moment before slowly pushing the tip of his cock into you. He seats himself fully inside your tight cunt, his hand loosely placed on your hip as your walls flutter around him.

Michael groans softly as he begins to gently thrust, the hand on your hip moving to your abdomen. He pulls you closer to him, your back pressed flush against his chest. You moan quietly as your eyes begin to open, blinking away the remnants of sleep. You place your hand over Michael’s on your abdomen as you turn your head to look at him, giving him a sleepy smile.

“Good morning, angel,” Michael whispers into your ear, nibbling on your lobe before pressing gentle kisses to your neck.

“Good morning, Daddy,” you whimper, slowly rolling your hips back against him. “How long have you been at this?”

“Not long, I did take my time teasing you. Even in your sleep, you’re a little whore for me. Did you know that?” He breathes, squeezing your breast roughly as he bites down on your shoulder. 

“Mm, I didn’t know that,” you whine at the feel of his teeth sinking into you, your hand flying around to grip into his long blonde locks. “Did that make you hard, Daddy? Seeing how wet you made me, how my body responds to your touch?”

He lifts your left leg up and hooks his arm underneath your knee, thrusting harder into you but keeping a slow pace. “It did, baby,” he growls. “You’re such a fucking whore.”

“But you love it. Your precious angel being a filthy whore just for you,” you smirk, pulling on his hair as his cock brushes against your sweet spot. 

Michael rolls you onto your stomach and continues thrusting into you even harder, groaning loudly as you clench your cunt teasingly around him. You lift your hips slightly to create a new angle, wanting to feel him as deep inside of you as possible. “Fuck!” you moan, gripping tightly onto the black silk sheets, pushing your ass back against him to meet his thrusts.

“You’re right, I do love it,” he breathes, leaning down onto his elbows. He moves your hair over to your left shoulder, kissing the side of your face as he pounds into you. You turn your head and capture his lips in a heated kiss, moaning into his mouth. He slips his tongue into your mouth, running his along yours. He pulls away after a moment and sits back on his knees, his hands finding purchase on your hips. 

You lift yourself up onto your hands and knees, wiggling your ass as you turn to look back at him. He spanks your ass hard on the same spot as he had the night before, smirking to himself as you whimpered and flinched. He spanked you a few more times before resuming his thrusts, slamming you back onto his cock roughly.

You feel your orgasm bubbling in your abdomen with each thrust, your moans getting louder and louder the closer it nears, not caring who can hear you. “Daddy I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it,” Michael growls, his pace picking up. “Be a good little whore and soak Daddy’s cock.”

His words send you over the edge and you cum with a cry of his name, coating his shaft in your essence. “Oh fuck…Daddy…” you whine, pushing yourself even harder against him as you ride out your high.

Michael’s own orgasm isn’t too far behind and he pulls out of you, turning you onto your back as he strokes his cock over your face. “Suck my cock, whore,” he breathes, opening your jaw with his other hand. 

You gladly take him into your mouth, wasting no time in bobbing your head up and down his shaft. You flick your eyes up to his face, meeting his eyes and holding contact. You swallow around him and saliva begins to drip down your chin onto your chest, wrapping on hand around the base and the other squeezing his balls.

“Mm, that’s it, suck my cock just like that,” he moans, bucking into your throat as he chases his own high. “You want Daddy’s cum down your throat?”

You nod your head as best as you can, coming up almost all of the way to suck on the tip. You press your tongue into the slit, tasting the precum before taking him all the way back down your throat. 

He removes your hand around his shaft and holds your head still as he thrusts into your throat. He looks down at you, taking in the sight of you with tears streaming down your face, your chin and chest covered in saliva, hair mussed up and the sight sends his orgasm ripping through him.

You moan loudly as his cum hits your throat, squeezing and massaging his balls with both of your hands. You continue bobbing your head on his shaft, milking him and making sure you get every drop of his cum.

He’s panting heavily as he pulls out of your mouth, running his hand through his damp hair. “Swallow it. All of it,” he demands. You do as your told, swallowing all of his cum and opening your mouth when you finish to show him. 

“Good girl,” he breathes, pulling you up by your arm to kiss you. He moans as he tastes himself on your tongue, bringing his hand to cup your face.

You smile into the kiss, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging gently. “Good morning, Daddy,” you say teasingly. 

He chuckles, nuzzling his nose against yours. “Good morning, angel.”


End file.
